Nevermore
by Domina Mortem
Summary: Humilde indago un hogar en nuestro cielo esperado, imaginándome por siempre tuya que aunque muera y muera pronto, recuerdes que no estés solo… Nunca, nunca más. [One-Shot/Verdes/Homenaje a dos bellos individuos]


_Para mi apreciada amiga, que en tus deleites quede este humilde escrito. Te entrego con todo el cariño que mis letras pudieran expresar, una parte de mi esfuerzo y admiración a tu dulce y comprensiva persona. Mi lectora querida, pido a las tinieblas que esto sea de tu agrado._

 _ **Lenore'sTears** , yo te lo ofrezco con todo mi negro corazón delator. _

.

 _En honor a_ _ **Edgar Allan Poe**_ _, porque has traspasado las barreras de la mortalidad convirtiéndote en una verdadera autoridad respetada. Vives para siempre, en todos tus lectores._

.

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la caricatura no me pertenecen. La trama está inspirada a partir de la biografía del escritor estadounidense, Edgar Allan Poe. Contiene cambios hechos a gusto de la autora, y la imagen de portada es un fanart de la artista en DA, IrenHorrors.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alternativo y cambio en las personalidades de los personajes para poder llevar a cabo la adaptación. Posible lenguaje poético dando (o no) una sensación de pedantería. No me importa, me he basado en el estilo del escritor, aportando obviamente algo del mío. Tragedia. Romance. Verdes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Hay mucho qué decir pero esto lo abordaré al final del capítulo… por lo pronto puedo comentar que este one-shot está cargado (cargadísimo) de referencias. No afecta en nada si no se ha leído algo de Poe, pero ciertamente se disfrutan más esos pequeños detalles si se sabe del contexto de su vida y obra.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Nevermore**

.

.

* * *

He de decir con la ya extinta resiliencia que me quedaba para sobreponerme a esta devastadora vida, que estoy loco, completamente loco cuando antes me negaba a creer la acusación de los hombres hacía mi persona aludiendo a tan temida enfermedad del pensamiento. En otros tiempos, habría reído ante las habladurías de quienes me juzgaron por demente cuando bien podía asegurar que me encontraba en mis mejores facultades de la razón, sobrecargadas, a su vez, de un intelecto el cual me permitía entrar al dichoso estado de férvidas emociones y el cual me había conducido por el sendero de las letras. En consecuencia, expresar mediante mi pluma aquella desdicha que me acunó y acunaría por el resto de mi efímera existencia, se convirtió en la necesidad de la misma y en una de las causas por las que terminaría varado en la oscuridad de un callejón sin tener la consciencia plena, mas sabiendo, con toda la confusión nebulosa en mi mente, que mi hora final estaba próxima y que la enfrentaría solo, tan solo como lo estuve siempre.

Queda en duda, pues, la veracidad o exactitud de lo que a continuación relataré por el mero hecho de surgir de entre mis memorias que denotan la ausencia de la cordura en mi ser. Pero, al mismo tiempo deseo darme la oportunidad de justificar mi penosa condición (como todo loco, añorando siempre la comprensión de los ajenos e incautos). Diré entonces que, más que un desequilibrado mental, soy un hombre maldito. Efectivamente, he sido maldecido desde mi nacimiento con un destino forjado por la muerte sombría. Como toda criatura mortal uno puede asumir que tarde o temprano las fauces del inevitable fin te atraparán y rodearán con sus esqueléticos brazos para privarte de esa estadía en este mundo cruel y superficial, no obstante, es diferente cuando el final de ese viaje terrorífico al cual llamamos vida le ocurre a alguien más. Justo esta cuestión era mi más grande maldición y mi más sobresaliente miedo; no ser elegido por la muerte me atormentaba más de lo que debía, pero la explicación a mi escabroso anhelo se entendía al saberse de mi constante encuentro con la pérdida del ser amado. La muerte se había llevado en cada etapa de mi vida a quienes precisamente estimaba lo suficiente como para seguir soportando a la horrenda humanidad.

La desdicha acabó por volverme un excéntrico, ¿no es acaso la locura una forma de abrir paso a una inteligencia elevada? Tenía que sacar provecho de mi situación y así lo hice cuando pude valerme de mí mismo. Sin embargo, hasta el momento solo he recaído en la peligrosa divagación de la cual los críticos han afirmado que he abusado en todos mis escritos. Claro está que la opinión de esos mandriles en vestimentas de seda y lino, autoproclamados fervientes literatos con burdos aires de poetas, me importaba lo mismo de lo que significaron para mí, o sea, absolutamente nada. Si bien podría seguir con mi característico estilo florido, no era momento para presumir de una superioridad evidente pues muero y no me queda tiempo para mis digresiones… Por ello les aseguro que mi desprecio a los "intelectuales" de mi época será la última de ellas –si es que no me doy cuenta y me vuelvo a dejar llevar– y solo me dedicaré a contar lo esencial.

Comenzaré por lo más prudente; contar mi inicio exponiendo los datos más importantes de mi tragedia. Nací un 19 de enero de 1809 en lo que podría decirse, metafóricamente hablando, sobre los itinerarios de una humilde compañía teatral de Boston en la cual mis padres actuaban. Ambos poseían una significativa afición a la espectacularidad hasta el grado de representar en el escenario algunas comedias de magia y unas obras más conocidas por el público al ser escritas por William Shakespeare como lo son _Hamlet_ o _Macbeth_. Sin duda, todo indicaba que la influencia teatral habría sido parte de mi crecimiento, pero el resultado solo comprueba que mi inclinación tomó un rumbo diferente; la muerte temprana de mis progenitores cuando no contaba con la consciencia para reconocerlos y así recordarlos, fue lo que me impidió convertirme en dramaturgo.

Mi madre falleció al año del nacimiento de mi hermana menor y mi padre nos había abandonado poco antes, luego de endeudarse en las apuestas y ser asesinado por quienes le reclamaron el monto excesivo que en su momento se rehusó a pagar. Así, la primera mujer en mi vida contraería el despreciable mal de la tuberculosis (uno tan nocivo y el preferido para la macabra muerte), no le quedaba más remedio que dejar a sus hijos al cuidado de dos familias que los acogerían a cada uno por separado. Yo contaba solamente con casi tres años de edad cuando los Altimore me adoptaron, Brute, por otra parte, encontró refugio en los Plutonium. Con todo, hasta el día de hoy puedo decir con alivio que la fortuna se había apiadado de los huérfanos al no alejarnos por completo ya que ambas familias eran vecinas como también profesaban una amistad, fue así como pudimos seguir manteniendo contacto aunque crecimos para andar por caminos diferentes.

Mi nombre: Butch Altimore Him, comprende ahora la identidad que me define, misma que llegó tanto en columnas escritas por mí en los periódicos de Richmond y otros lugares en los que me vi obligado a probar suerte, como en las bocas de mis allegados y enemigos. De mi verdadera herencia solo conservé el apellido y un relicario con la imagen de mi madre. La apacible mirada de la mujer serviría después para inspiración a futuros relatos que brotarían de mis cuadernillos que debieron ser usados para mis lecciones de latín e historia. Desde entonces suponía que la belleza en una dama se debía a sus gestos naturales y bondadosos, pero al enterarme de esa enfermedad que me había arrebatado la posibilidad de apreciar mejor dichas facciones, entendí lo vulnerable e insignificantes que éramos en realidad. Mi madre biológica solo estaría en mi imaginario, lo demás que pudo ser, simplemente fue ignorado para no atormentarme tanto. De eso se encargaría la propia existencia.

Mi acercamiento profundo con la muerte desde muy temprana edad, se dio también cuando mi nueva familia se trasladó a Virginia y recibí educación como la de cualquier otro sureño de Norteamérica a pesar de ser originario de Boston. Es cierto que mis padres adoptivos permitían que la servidumbre cuidara de mí cuando ellos no podían atenderme, debido a eso crecí con bastante influencia folclórica perteneciente a una comunidad repudiada y denigrada a la esclavitud. Mi nana, cuya desventura la colocaba a ser una simple esclava negra en tiempos siempre injustos, me acompañaba a dar breves pero interesantes paseos por los alrededores de la extensa propiedad de mi padre adoptivo quien gozó de un buen juicio para los negocios y el comercio.

La curiosidad, como buen elemento en mi carácter infantil de aquel entonces, hizo que en una de esas caminatas descubriera las inscripciones que se cernían sobre las tumbas de un cementerio deteriorado. La crudeza del abandono impactó en mi psique al repasar cada detalle de las lápidas que el propio tiempo se encargaba de hundirlas en la tierra. Imaginaba los cadáveres debajo de éstas, la descomposición de sus ropas estilizadas en los tiempos de independencia y, por supuesto, mi interés giraba alrededor de la idea de sus carnes ya inexistentes. Todo eso mientras sus memorias se conformaban a ser escritas a manera de epitafios, pensé para mi escasa edad sobre la triste situación de aquellos que morían a sabiendas de que en algún momento de la historia de la humanidad ellos serían olvidados para siempre luego de que la última persona con su recuerdo enfrentara la misma suerte. La única forma de evitarlo, según me había dicho mi nana en esos instantes, era convirtiéndote en alguien digno de ser recordado…

¿Cómo así? ¿Cómo alcanzar la permanencia no física en la tierra y trascender más allá del tiempo que le era asignado a cada mortal? Ahora no deseo reparar en ello, porque al final me di cuenta que solo habían sido sueños ingenuos de un simple crío. Vivir en espíritu solo era una absurda búsqueda más de nuestros agitados corazones, temerosos por asumir el irrevocable olvido. ¡Ah, mas solo mírenme!, ¡me he convertido en escritor para luchar contra la desaparición inminente!, recurrí a tan entusiasta percepción de las cosas porque siempre deseé que mis obras funcionaran de respaldo y que, como Shakespeare o Lord Byron (este último mi mayor influencia poética), pudiera hacer mella en otros pobres diablos que eligen el lado equivocado si acaso se quiere tener asegurado algo que comer mientras aún eres capaz de respirar y andar por la vida sin parecer un pordiosero. Sí, acepto que esta terquedad de mi parte por tratar de subsistir solo del oficio de poeta me llevó a la ruina en varios aspectos y por eso es que he terminado al borde de la muerte en un húmedo y putrefacto callejón de Baltimore. Pero ya me estoy adelantando a los hechos, mi impaciencia provocada por las prisas infundadas gracias a mi pronto descenso ya en acecho, me obliga a ir más rápido de lo que debería o quisiera.

Así pues, siempre tuve detrás de mí la sombra de la tragedia. Craig Altimore, de temperamento firme y estricto, fue la figura paterna que odié en mis años de juventud y en la cual juré jamás convertirme si tenía la oportunidad de criar un niño. Como siempre, el único consuelo que encontré para aguantar la carga que él ejercía sobre mis hombros, fue con su querida esposa y madre adoptiva, Lauren Altimore. De dulces sentimientos caritativos pues me amaba como si de su auténtico hijo se tratara, me consintió tanto que adopté la arrogancia que solo puede aprenderse luego de recibir mimosos tratos. Esto claramente no le agradaba al señor Altimore, mas era mayor la importancia de apreciar la alegría de su mujer al criarme como le venía en gana porque ésta era incapaz de darle hijos propios. Supe, al crecer, que aquella condescendencia era el disfraz perfecto de su hipocresía, pues amoríos nunca le faltaron junto con la descendencia ilegitima la cual no dudó en mantener en secreto. Si en algún momento de mi juventud llegué a sufrir carencias, aun cuando mi cuidado le correspondía al señor Altimore, fue porque los ingresos eran dados a esos hijos fuera del matrimonio.

El hecho de que a mí jamás me hubiera reconocido como su hijo (pues eso habría implicado que yo tuviera derecho a heredar parte de sus bienes), no dejé de portar el apellido de su familia, por el escaso pero a fin de cuentas respeto que le llegué a tener. Igual, admitía que también lo conservé con la intención de fastidiarle, para recalcarle que un escritor osaba en manchar el linaje escocés que representaba los Altimore, ya que él nunca estuvo de acuerdo o aceptó siquiera que yo me inclinara más hacía las letras que al comercio. Me formé con su rechazo y adquirí el carácter que me distanció de él por completo.

Como bien mencioné anteriormente, nunca perdí comunicación con mi hermana Brute, en ella encontré el consuelo y comprensión cada vez que yo peleaba fuertemente con mi mentor. Solo su fuerte carácter reacio podía lidiar con la impulsividad albergada en mi mozuelo comportamiento, además de que mi querida Brute fue testigo y alcahueta de varios amores que tuve en mis inicios.

Recuerdo con añoranza las épocas en las que un joven de aspecto gallardo y esbelto comenzaba a experimentar los placeres de los febriles amores inocentes y a su vez tan apasionados para despertar el vigor de mi masculinidad prometida. En el viaje hacía mi madurez conocí a Lady Bellum; una mujer vigorosa poseedora de un ingenio digno de admirar. Mi primer amor en toda regla, la quise demasiado en mi inexperta visión del amor que consideré apropiado dedicar mis primeros versos a su grácil hermosura de fémina al culmine de sus años más preciados. Sarah Bellum ya era una mujer en plena treintena, casada y discreta. Ningún escándalo se oía en su nombre y comprendí que mi cariño por ella solo debía quedar en mi idealización platónica de su imagen.

Hubiera sido ingenuamente feliz así de no ser porque la enfermedad me la arrebató para siempre. Sin embargo, su rostro luego de los años se tornó borroso, indescifrable que lo único que podía recordar era su larga melena rojiza y rizada que cubría las facciones de una cara ya eliminada de mis memorias. Su nombre en mi dedicatoria daría título al último poema que escribí en su honor, y su cabello pelirrojo serviría para crear algunas de las futuras doncellas de mis cuentos.

 _ **Para Sarah**_

 _Todo_ _acaba.  
De los campos la esencia de las rosas,  
el perfume del nocturno cielo,  
se olvida y muere en las dormidas brisas_ _,  
quienes alguna vez te cubrieron con anhelo._

 _Todo pasa.  
Se extinguen las luces de las luciérnagas,  
expiran desmembrándose en migajas._ _  
Se guardan las velas con sus repliegues,  
escudriñando las horas y los meses._

 _Todo muere.  
_ _Menos tú y yo, y tus profundas miradas.  
Todo acaba, todo pasa, todo muere,_ _  
_ _menos tú y yo, y tus distinguidas gracias._

Una despedida que al mismo tiempo simboliza un episodio concluido en mi vida. El poema no fue publicado hasta varios años después y mientras, seguí interesado en la compañía femenina aunque ya de una manera meramente superficial, lo que sea para calmar mis inquietudes de chaval enérgico. Confieso que pocas sobrepasaron la línea que yo mismo ponía para considerarlas musas de mis instintos creadores, pues la exigencia y gustos refinados eran parte de mí persona y no me importaba hacerlos notar. Claro está que nunca herí el orgullo de las damas como para que se sintieran ultrajadas como quien descubre un letal engaño, ya que siempre encontré la forma correcta para tratarlas y dejarlas ir sin que me guardaran rencor.

No obstante, es cierto que creí encontrar una segunda doncella merecedora del título de musa luego de la muerte de Lady Bellum… Durante mis épocas en el colegio, es verdad que sentí un cariño especial por la hija de los Snyder. Un amorío tan simple como fugaz. Creí que ella sería mi esposa y la que compartiera mis penas como un bien matrimonio promete, pero su padre tenía otro prospecto en mente. Al asistir a la universidad y en consecuencia haberme alejado de Robin perdí toda oportunidad con ella, pues a mi regreso solo me encontré con la noticia de que mi antigua novia se había casado con otro hombre. Contarles que aquello me dolió tanto como haber perdido a mi segunda madre un par de años después, también por la maldita enfermedad, les estaría mintiendo vilmente. En realidad no sufrí su traición, las cartas de cortejo que le habían llegado por Brute de mi parte debieron quedar rezagadas en un cajón empolvado o si acaso en el fuego de una chimenea en el crudo invierno, pero la idea de pensar en ello no me afectó realmente. Entendí así que no amaba o amé a Robín, que en sí, jamás había amado a alguien genuinamente, porque hasta ese momento solo conocía un amor cortés que no esperaba nada a cambio y tenía suficiente con apreciar la belleza inquietante de la mujer.

El resto de mi vida escolar es algo caótica, luego que conociera las aulas de un colegio para hijos de señores acaudalados, no faltaron en compañía los excesos que poco a poco me conducirían a un rumbo peligroso. Jamás fui bueno con la bebida, a decir verdad, era mi peor enemigo. Solo un vaso de Whisky o Ron eran el límite para que perdiera la conciencia y me entregara al limbo de la ruptura mental. De igual forma conocí el placer de las apuestas y lo pésimo que era en ellas. Las deudas fueron parte de mi economía y el señor Craig alimentaría su aversión contra mi persona al descubrirlas. Incluso, hubo temporadas en las que no me envió dinero y tuve que ingeniármelas para administrarme. En definitiva, quizás no es algo de lo que yo me muestre orgulloso, pero gracias a eso aprendí a aparentar un porte relajado para que mis compañeros del colegio no sospecharan de mis limitaciones económicas. Sí, la pretensión fue cosa que me rodeó siempre, ¿cómo era posible que el protegido de un importante y rico comerciante viviera con poco dinero a modo de castigo por su comportamiento derrochador y rebelde? Para los burgueses, aquello era motivo de burla.

Me considero un hombre que se adapta a la situación, gracias a que también tengo la astucia para no dejarme pisotear, me gané una reputación con los demás muchachos de la academia quienes además me respetaban. Incluso fui atlético en mis mejores épocas, contaba con la condición física para nadar varios metros en el río a pesar de estar a bajas temperaturas y luchar contra la corriente que azotaba mi cara con cada avanzar. Mi hazaña fue marcada para la posteridad (me encargué de ello) y no hubo conversación en la que no tocaran el tema durante las siguientes dos semanas.

Lidiar con mis compañeros no fue tarea complicada, eran tan fáciles de llevar, de pensamientos comunes y banales que terminaron por aburrirme. Cuando socializaba, lo hacía para cumplir con cierta etiqueta, pero mil veces preferí encerrar mi espíritu en la soledad de mi pieza en la universidad. Que no sorprenda, pues, que terminé abandonando la escuela por no hallar la satisfacción ahí. Esto me costó más distanciamiento con el señor Craig, aunque en compensación, decidí enlistarme en una carrera militar.

Por supuesto, en toda esta travesía jamás dejé de lado mi verdadera pasión. La escritura calmaba mi ser y me permitía sobrellevar el resto de las cosas. En mi temporada de militar, me hice de puestos medianamente decentes, mas no le duró el gusto a mi mentor ya que pronto la abandoné como había abandonado lo demás. ¿Por qué es que me aventuré a tomar esa clase de decisiones aun siendo que con eso pude haberme formado un mejor estilo de vida? ¿Acaso no he dicho ya que soy un hombre maldito, un necio y pobre infeliz que se aferró a los imposibles?

No me malentiendan, obvio yo estaba consciente de la estupidez al querer vivir de escritor. Yo más que nadie sabía que escogía las minucias sobre la comodidad. Llámenme iluso, pero mi obstinación adoptó mayor peso que mi estado en decadencia. Quizás, era solo cuestión del ego inflado que poseía al saber que mis escritos merecían el reconocimiento de los demás y que me premiaran por ello, quizás en verdad creía que lo lograría… Ah, pero como les advertí desde un comienzo, yo era un hombre condenado a la demencia. Fiel a mis principios excéntricos de loco, continué para alcanzar la cima, caer y tocar fondo.

La muerte de mi segunda madre fue un golpe duro para mí. No me enteré de su horrorosa enfermedad hasta que recibí la carta de que la velarían para enterrarla… Para mi mayor desgracia, la carta llegó tarde y con ella mis presencia a tiempo en el funeral de la dulce mujer. Lauren había partido de este mundo sin tener la oportunidad de ver a su hijo consentido una última vez. Yo solo alcancé a ver su tumba y caer de rodillas para leer con desolación la insípida inscripción en su lápida. De no haber sido por Brute, seguramente habría dormido en el cementerio con el peligro de congelarme hasta los huesos. Sin embargo, únicamente sabía sentirme afligido. Mi hermana me llevó casi a rastras luego de encontrarme desecho.

El duelo es algo que a pesar de haberlo experimentado tantas veces, jamás me acostumbraría a él. Era más sencillo asumir que yo moriría en algún momento a enfrentarme con la pérdida del ser querido. Para superar la muerte de Lauren tomé un tren rumbo a Baltimore, quise probar suerte ahí publicando algo de mi material. Mi familia, la hermana de mi padre, me ofreció su hogar. No era una mujer de recursos, mucho menos poseía una herencia que mantuviera en estatus a la viuda y a su pequeña hija, pero fue precisamente su humildad la que me llevó a aceptar su generosa invitación. Para entonces contaba con 20 años de edad, todavía joven y enérgico para considérame un perfecto idealista.

Añoro con ternura el tiempo donde conocí a mi tía, Lady Keanne y a mi prima, la pequeña y vigorosa Buttercup…

Me detengo por el repentino dolor en mi pecho que significa para mí recordarla. Dios sabe cuánto la amé cuando la hice mi esposa… Dios sabe cuánto sufrí y aún sufro cuando la perdí al verla tan débil, consumida por la melancolía y la pobreza en esa cama mientras yo me aferraba a su delicada mano y me dedicaba su último aliento.

Mi Buttercup, mi amada mujercita.

Hemos llegado al rumbo de esta historia donde todo se torna más doloroso si acaso antes no había bastado, pues, ¿qué es el amor verdadero sino un estado de exquisitos sufrimientos que me llevan a pensar en el ser masoquista en el que un hombre puede convertirse? Yo con pérfida esencia me atrevo a confesar que caí como un pobre diablo ante los designios del amor más puro, real y autentico para sufrirlo después tal cual sujeto embaucado. Mas no me arrepentía de ello, ya que conocerlo me hizo más perceptivo y el mejor hombre que nunca imaginé llegar a ser. Amar a Buttercup me trajo tanto dicha como agonía, y si acaso pudiera volver a nacer para conocerla de nuevo, sin duda amarla volvería a ser mi destino. Todas las doncellas que conocí antes y después no fueron nada comparadas con su hermosura y calidad de persona. Mi esposa fue la indicada, el pilar que me ayudó a sostenerme cuando aún contaba con la salud para hacerlo.

Ah, Buttercup, tanto me atormenta tu ausencia aún en mi lecho de muerte… ¿Me estás viendo desde los campos Elíseos, querida?

Seguramente las preguntas se aglomeran en la mente de quienes están presentes y una de ellas se formula para cuestionar sobre mi historia con ella. Bien afirmo que los mejores momentos que tuve en esta deprimente vida fueron a su lado. Luego de conocerla, incluso siendo solo una niña de siete años, su compañía me fue agradable. El ambiente donde se respira un aire infantil siempre me trajo paz, ya sea porque implicaba ingenuidad ante la rudeza de la vida adulta o porque yo deseaba en el fondo una familia. Cualquiera de las dos opciones me conducía al honesto aprecio por la pequeña Buttercup de ese entonces.

Era traviesa, por lo general gustaba de llamar mi atención escondiendo los tinteros que tenía en mi escritorio y a veces dejaba adivinanzas o mensajes cortos pero ingeniosos en una de las hojas que también ocupaba. La atrapé en el acto en muchas de las ocasiones para después "castigarla" poniéndola a acomodar mis instrumentos de trabajo. Enfatizo en el intento de castigo que aquello significaba para ella, pues en realidad disfrutaba sentarse a mi lado para verme escribir más de cerca. Cuando me olvidaba de su penitencia de acomodar las cosas, la lista pelinegra daba con la oportunidad perfecta y volvía a tomar uno de los papeles para imitar mi caligrafía. Yo la observaba de reojo y reía para mis adentros.

A ella siempre le gustaron mis escritos…

.

.

* * *

" _De entre todos lo escabrosos sueños que el hombre pudiera tener en el armario de la inconsciencia, albergaba uno en especial que parecía el más espantoso y daba motivo a considerarlo una fobia; dormir para despertar sin parecerlo a causa de la oscuridad interminable que le rodeaba, sin sentir las extremidades del cuerpo para, en un tremebundo golpe de la realidad, saberse atrapado en una caja estrecha, le ocasionaba un terror atroz. Imaginarse enterrado bajo tierra con la idea de parecer un difunto a quien sepultaron esa misma mañana era cosa que, desgraciadamente, no ocurría en la ficción. Como hombre tan elocuente y precavido, supo que algún día le pasaría y, en efecto, así fue. Pero él sabía que seguía con vida en el momento que lo encontraron tieso aquella ocasión, insulsos fueron sus medidas preventivas para evitarlo. ¡Horrenda fortuna la suya al tocarle la peor de las desgracias! Lo habían creído muerto cuando solo padecía de la más extraña e inoportuna enfermedad que, en la ignorancia de los demás, era la réplica fiel de los exánimes síntomas de un cadáver."_

Hice una pausa cuando fue momento de mojar la punta de la pluma en el tintero, en seguida yacía Buttercup leyendo el párrafo que acababa de escribir. Escudriñó con sus verdes ojos cada letra, cada palabra, ya había dejado de hacer una copia de mi caligrafía, ahora estaba más interesada en lo que yo pudiera contar a través de ella. Como bien lo intuí, la duda se plasmó en sus facciones e hizo lo que supuse haría al no entender.

—¿Se puede enterrar a un hombre vivo porque parece muerto?—Me preguntó con genuino interés. En respuesta le sonreí y revolví su cabello en un gesto divertido.

—Eso se llama Catalepsia y es una rara enfermedad que pone el cuerpo en un estado de reposo hasta hacerlo parecer inanimado.

Buttercup era una niña inteligente, audaz, podía entenderme sin problemas y su sonrisa me hizo saber que había captado mi explicación.

—"Cadaletsia"—repitió erróneamente en un intento de memorizar el nuevo sustantivo para ella.

—Catalepsia—corregí con paciencia haciendo énfasis en las consonantes correspondientes.

—Catalepsia.

—Así es. Muy bien, aprendes rápido—luego me enseñó sus dientes en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y volvió a su tarea de escribir en el papel donde repasaba el nuevo léxico adquirido. A la pequeña le gustaba ser felicitada por mí, era un logro que podía presumirle a su madre cuando la volvía a ver luego de haber pasado toda la tarde a mi lado.

Corría con emoción al grito de victoria, presumiendo con orgullo una intelectualidad que cultivaba con mi ayuda. Era una maravilla que una niña de solo siete años se abriera más camino en las letras que un montón de hombres mayores con aires prepotentes, los cuales solo sabían fardar en las tertulias dedicadas a exaltar un gusto "exquisito" en literatura.

.

.

* * *

Viví una buena temporada con mi tía viuda y su linda hija hasta que tuve que probar suerte en otras ciudades donde debía abrirme paso como escritor. Trabajé para unos cuantos periódicos y en mi labor dedicaba mi habilidad al manejo de las críticas.

Cuan pedantes eran los autoproclamados poetas y escritores que estaban en los círculos distinguidos de Nueva York. En muchas ocasiones me vi en la tarea de publicar críticas para nada agradables a los ojos de los autores. Muchos me alabaron por el ojo inmiscuido que tuve hasta en los más mínimos detalles que se encontraban en el texto, otros, por supuesto, me repudiaban al no hallar sus errores y aliviaban su frustración al calumniar en mi contra, apelándome con diversos adjetivos indeseados. De crítico aficionado no me bajaron, inclusive arremetieron contra mis cuentos y poemas a modo de desquite, puede que con la intención de hacerme probar el mismo sentimiento amargo de ser herido justo en el orgullo, mas mi ego y seguridad eran más resistentes a sus patéticos intentos de sobajarme. Con gracia me burlé de sus ataques, combatiendo críticas con críticas, pues las de éstos ni siquiera provocaban la rabieta digna de un niño de cuatro años cuando no le daban la golosina que quería, en este caso, la golosina se asocia a los halagos que todo escritor anhela cuando hace público algo de su autoría.

Fui un completo pedante en resumidas palabras extraídas de ellos, mis enemigos. Pero hubo uno en especial que combatió cansinamente contra todo lo que yo publicara o hiciese. Mitch Mitchelson era otra de las personalidades que se destacaban en el área de las letras, era él entre todos quien nunca se cansó de destacar mi supuesto abuso en la poeticidad o en las figuras retóricas, que mi trabajo irradiaba vulgaridad y no provocaba emoción alguna… Ah, pobre hombre triste, consumido por los evidentes celos.

Sin embargo, mis detractores no evitaron lo prolifero que fui con mis textos, pues durante mi juventud seguí publicando más de mis obras con los elementos que me caracterizaban. En las reuniones pretenciosas la gente me citaba y aclamaba, no obstante, yo no me sentía satisfecho o adulado como se supone debería estarlo. Siempre fui un hombre solitario, me adolecían demasiadas cosas, y una de esas era la delicada salud de mi mujer.

Como ansias y a las prisas me remito. Paciencia, me digo, lo prudente sería seguir con el avance de mi carrera y la madurez de Buttercup.

Duré alguna temporada sin ver a mi familia, mas al volver con ella me enteré que los años habían cobrado factura. Mi tía cada vez estaba más vieja, acabada, razón de una viudez y vivir de limosnas dadas por los vecinos, como bien lo expliqué antes, la mujer había quedado casi pobre y apenas podía conseguir lo elemental para el cuidado de su retoño. Cuando volví a Baltimore, me encontré con una Buttercup más crecida y rebosante de energía con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Claro, no había pasado tanto desde la última vez que la vi, pues a sus doce años seguía pasando como una niña ante mis ojos. Recuerdo que llegué de Filadelfia para ayudarlas, porque, si bien era cierto que no ganaba la gran cosa en esa época, era más de lo que ellas tenían para comer por lo menos dos veces al día.

Me las llevé conmigo, nos mudamos a una antigua casa en las afueras de la ruidosa ciudad de Nueva York. Una finca humilde rodeada de verdes árboles frondosos que se extendían por los llanos perdidos a kilómetros más al frente, la vegetación era esplendida a nuestros ojos y los rosales se extendían desde la entrada a la propiedad hasta el camino terregoso que tomaba cada mañana para presentarme en el periódico. La vida en esa casa se conservó hasta que ocurrió lo inesperado, pero mientras la salud de mi esposa era la ideal, yo podía respirar el aire limpio del campo.

Buttercup estando en plena pubertad experimentaba las cuestiones de dar el salto de su cuerpo infantil al de uno maduro. Su comportamiento, de igual modo, pasó de ser uno travieso al de uno reservado, más que nada porque ella sentía la necesidad de comportarse como adulto para que yo lo notara y dejara de tratarla como una niña.

Admito que fui un ciego. No descubriría hasta más tarde que todas las acciones de la morena eran para gustarme, pues yo había despertado en ella más que una admiración y cariño fraternal. Culpa mía al no presentirlo y alimentar su devoción hacia mi persona con los pequeños relatos que escribía para ella. Cada noche, sin falta, recostada en su cama mientras en su regazo acariciaba a un gato negro de nombre Plutón, escuchaba atenta la historia que le había preparado para esa ocasión. Hallaba gusto por mis historias de misterio, su favorita: _Fuzzy Lumpkins_ , salía de mi narración para apreciar el interés que me desbordaba. El falso "yo", el otro, el impostor, era un tema que en particular le agradaba. El señor Lumpkins, quien llevaba una vida de bohemio, descubriría con horror al peor de sus rivales; un usurpador de su identidad, inquietante reflejo suyo, el cual echaba a perder sus apuestas y trampas en el juego. La copia exacta persiguiéndole. ¿Una metáfora de su propia consciencia juzgándolo destacando una personalidad múltiple?, ¿o un ente imitador como tal que lo acosa?

—¿Qué harías si encontraras un hombre que se hace llamar como tú?—Me preguntaba al rascar detrás de la oreja de su gato tuerto.

—Volverme loco de ira, batirme a duelo contra aquel infame—le respondía sin más, hipnotizado por el ronroneo del felino.

—¿No sería como luchar contra ti mismo?—Inquirió en reflexión.

—No sería novedad. Todos los días lucho contra mí mismo.

—¿Por qué?—Su ingenuidad me provocaba demasiada ternura.

—Porque, quizás, todos caemos en algún momento en la contradicción. La otra parte de uno mismo no está de acuerdo. Por eso nos autoatormentamos. ¿No lo piensas así?

—Pienso—había dicho con un cambio en su tono, para sonar más madura—que alguien debería ayudarte a calmar ese espíritu intranquilo que tienes si siempre estás peleando contra ti mismo.

Reí por lo bajo, ciertamente sorprendido.

—¿Ah sí?—Le cuestioné, intrigado por saber qué más tenía por decir.

—Querido primo, me preocupas. Necesitas una mujer en tu vida—casi suelto la carcajada al verme sermoneado por una niña de doce años con formal semblante.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que necesito es una esposa?

—Todos necesitan de una. Y yo podría ser una muy buena—en su momento no lo vi como ella lo veía, por eso no capté el rumbo de la conversación.

—Eres muy pequeña para pensar con tanta seriedad del matrimonio.

—Ya no soy una niña—solo con esa frase, retumbando en mis oídos aun años después, me hizo abrir los ojos y darle la razón. Buttercup crecía con las prisas y yo me negaba a aceptarlo. En el fondo sabía que al hacerlo sería como perder a una hermanita menor y las posibilidades se disparaban con violencia.

Buttercup no se quedaría en su cuerpo de infante para siempre. Era natural.

Fue un par de años después, más precisamente en 1836, cuando se acordó mi boda con ella. En un principio lo hacía para alejarme de la compañía femenina común que ya me tenía cansado y para ayudar a mi tía. Las Keanne no tenían tantas oportunidades en una sociedad tan frívola y buscar un prospecto para Buttercup sería complicado tomando en cuenta su situación económica. Los matrimonios arreglados debían asegurar estabilidad no solo para una parte sino para ambas. Los ricos se casaban con los ricos solo para volverse más ricos.

En apariencia, se puede asumir que me casé con mi prima por mera lástima y querer hacerme ver como el hombre bueno, preocupado por el futuro de la pequeña mujer. No lo niego, al principio fue así. Luego aprendí a amarla de manera no fraternal. Cuando Buttercup cumplió los quince años luego de un año tranquilo de matrimonio, me atreví a consumarlo... Nos atrevimos. En teoría, mi esposa tendría 21 años cuando firmó el papel y no trece -casi catorce- como en realidad era, ante la ley y los demás no significaban problema alguno pero yo no podía pensar lo mismo incluso al saber de los esfuerzos de ella.

Soy testarudo, era difícil verla con otros ojos por más que lo intentara y aquello me trajo algunos problemas. Sí, fui egoísta al no ver la frustración que aquejaba a mi esposa porque su marido no la veía como mujer y se rehusaba a compartir cuarto con ella. Brute constantemente me reclamó en sus visitas a nuestro hogar. Ni qué decir de mi tía como suegra, quien servía también como confesora para Buttercup. Hasta mi hermana podía ver la belleza seductora que escondía la morena, y como no hacerlo, cuando Brute mantenía en secreto relaciones prohibidas con jovencitas.

Ah, pobre, mi pobre Brute, tan incomprendida como su hermano, como quien tiene la herencia de los Him. Escondiéndose de la moral prejuiciosa para tener amoríos con las doncellas que deseaba apasionadamente. No solo pecaba en amar a su mismo género como un hombre hacía, sino que mantenía una farsa para evitar las sospechas. Casada infelizmente con un contador, se las arreglaba para cortejar a las damas que despertaban en ella el amor. La última y la más devota de sus amantes, Brat, se atrevió a correr el riesgo por más tiempo haciéndose pasar como una servicial vecina.

¿Cómo desconfiar entonces del juicio de mi experimentada hermana al ver en Buttercup la hermosura brotando del capullo? Ahora me disculpo de todo corazón con mi compañera, por herirla de tal forma.

.

.

* * *

Me encontraba en mi alcoba, leyendo las últimas anotaciones de mi último cuento. Era tarde, la luna estaba tan alta que advertía mi desvelo. La vela ya estaba casi gastándose porque la cera se acumulaba en la base del candil. Creí que todos dormían y era el único insensato aferrándome a la vigilia, más eso no era cierto. Al otro lado de mi puerta entraba ella vistiendo únicamente la bata de dormir mientras se abrazaba así misma ya sea por el fresco viento nocturno o la vergüenza de irrumpir a mi habitación tan repentinamente.

La observé, en silencio, esperando a que ella hablara para que yo supiera como actuar. En el pasado, incurría a mi cuarto a la mitad de la noche para dormir conmigo a causa de un mal sueño. Nunca lo admitiría a la mañana siguiente, pues no le gustaba pasar como una miedosa ante los demás. Sin embargo, ahora era obvio que su presencia a tales horas no se debía por una pesadilla. Analicé su rostro sonrojado y su mirada dando directamente al suelo, la llamé por su nombre luego de ver que no hablaría pronto. Contrariada al no saber muy bien qué hacer, pues daba la impresión de haber tenido hace poco una lucha en su cabeza, me observó directo a los ojos y soltó su pregunta.

—Butch, ¿tú me amas?

—Buttercup…

—¿Cómo un hombre ama a una mujer?—Me interrumpió. No pude responder al instante y la ausencia de ello la perturbó considerablemente—¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?

Negué al tiempo que lo transmitía en palabras.

—No, si en algún momento te di motivos para que pensaras así, lo lamento, no quería…

—Entonces porque no me tomas como tu esposa. No solo por nombre…

Quedo mudo. Sin más, los vocablos que fácilmente traspasaba a papel se guardaron en mi mente… Vil mentira, en realidad ni siquiera contaba con ellas por lo que menos era posible soltarlas mediante mi boca.

En un arrebato, Buttercup avanzó con la valentía que antes no tenía para plantarse a un lado de la cama, donde podría verla a cuerpo completo. Fue la primera vez que me sentí intimidado ante alguien, ante ella, mi propia esposa quien me observó con ojos atípicos a una inocencia aniñada. Era eso, me asustaba la idea de perder esa visión de ella para encontrarme con algo más, ahí estaba de nuevo, su iniciativa por recalcarme y enseñarme por fin su madurez al desnudo.

Decididamente se desabrochó los nudos superiores de su bata para deslizarla lentamente por sus hombros, brazos, torso, caderas y piernas hasta que la prenda quedó donde iniciaban sus tobillos.

—Buttercup—instintivamente desvié el rostro, mas no por incomodidad sino por objeción a los absurdos principios que yo mismo me había planteado—, no.

—Mírame—me obligué a obedecer solo por el timbre quebradizo que representó su petición. ¿Quién era yo para seguir rechazándola? Vivía en mi ideal donde yo aún la llevaba en mis hombros para correr por todo el verde prado de la casa, contagiado por su jovial risa, importándome poco si me tomaba de los cabellos y los tiraba cuan riendas de un caballo. Mas aquel recuerdo se ensombreció al perderme en los montes y valles de cada rincón de su cuerpo sin prenda alguna.

¿Cuánta cordura se necesitaba para dejar de apreciarla con ese deseo tan típico en los hombres, uno tan prosaico, uno tan bajo? Ah, idiota de mí, creyéndome ajeno a los placeres carnales cuando obscenas fantasías saquearon el templo donde residía la efigie que atesoraba de mi pequeña Buttercup, pues perversos instintos mancharon su pureza, recordándome mi naturaleza de simple varón mortal.

No pude volver a despegar la vista de sus senos aperlados ni de su decoroso sexo. Entonces, aquella ninfa que desconocía ahora por completo, se tendió sobre la cama para posarse en mi regazo. Sus blancos muslos rodearon mi cintura mientras que sus orbes esmeraldas me atraparon como si de un hechizo se tratara. Me estremecí al sentir sus manos en las laterales de mi cara y cerré mis párpados para acostumbrarme a ese nuevo contacto de sus labios rozando los míos, era tan entusiasta como retraída. Quise ayudarla, guiarla, ¿no era esa mi labor en primer lugar? Teniendo no a cualquier muchacha desnuda en mis brazos, debía consentir su deseo por aprender las artes amatorias. Abandoné toda inhibición para enseñarle el camino que escogía por convicción.

La besé sin ceremoniosos miramientos y poco a poco la recosté en el resto del cobertor. Con lentitud me incorporé para retratar las curvaturas que amoldaban su figura de quinceañera, y la yema de mis dedos grabaron cada centímetro de su nívea piel hasta detenerme en ambos montículos diminutos y rosados. Deposité castos besos en cada uno y luego aspiré el aroma de su cabello que caía como cascada sobre sus suaves hombros. Volví a besar su boca a la vez que conduje mis palmas sobre el contorno de sus caderas, perdido en las sensaciones que nos embriagaron a los dos aquella noche de octubre.

Le hice el amor. Con delicadeza en primitivos movimientos y sin romper nuestro contacto visual, fundimos nuestras almas como marido y mujer desechando la idea de un fútil juego dictaminado por un documento, porque ahora seguíamos el transcurso natural de las cosas donde me hundía en esa virtud recién abordada, ubicada entre ese par de inmaculados muslos, para experimentar la merecida unión de cuerpos y espíritus. A partir de eso, Buttercup se entregó a mí como yo me entregué a ella. Por siempre y para siempre.

Fui un hombre de 28 años adueñándose de la integridad de su querida de 15, no habría marcha atrás después de eso, cuando la musa permanente de mis letras descansó a mi lado y despertara a la mañana siguiente, convertida en mi señora luego de consumar en definitiva nuestra alianza.

La convivencia se volvió más íntima en todo aspecto. Era mi confidente, inspiración y adorada amante. Cualquiera de las musas idealizadas en el pasado, quedaron rezagadas para obsequiar toda mi atención a la dueña de mi total devoción. Con el paso de los días, mi amor por mi esposa crecía como las violetas de nuestro jardín en plena temporada primaveral. Mi paisaje perfecto de calma y prosperidad en compañía de ella.

Pero la repentina muerte de Brute me regresó a la realidad, azotando contra el suelo el cofre donde mantenía mi felicidad. La noticia hizo estallar cada parte de la caja, regando sus astillas por todos lados.

El miedo caló profundamente en mi pecho. La pesadilla regresaba; todas las mujeres que estimaba eran perecederas en este plano. Oculté mi lastimera expresión con el llanto atorado en mi garganta, en el pecho de Buttercup, aferrándome a ella para no dejarla marchar como las demás, mientras sostenía en mi mano la carta distendida. Esa noche escribí en honor a mi fallecida hermana.

.

.

* * *

Estuve agradecido con la resistencia que mostró Buttercup en mi duelo, soportando mi mal vicio a la bebida aunque sin decaer del todo. El canto de mi esposa me permitía dormir, pues no por nada era habilidosa con su melódica voz y sus dedos al tocar el arpa que estaba en la estancia mayor de la casa. Para aliviarme, entonaba algunos romances anónimos españoles de la edad media que sin falta recitaba mi favorito de todos ellos. Le pedí con exigencia que lo hiciera la misma noche que sepultaron a Brute.

—Cántame, querida—la abracé con posesión. Ella, al oír mi voz trémula, no tuvo corazón de negarse.

—Puedo pedir que muevan el arpa para que lo tengamos en la alcoba—negué en silencio.

—A capela, cariño, tu sola voz sin acompañamiento es hermosa—me besó la frente con ternura—. Quiero escuchar aquel Romance…

— _La Muerte y el Enamorado_ —asentí con mis ojos cerrados y mi cabeza recargada en la almohada. Ella pegó su frente a la mía para en una nada comenzar a cantar—. "Un sueño soñaba anoche…"

Me dejé arrullar por el timbre de su afinado canto, repasando la letra de memoria en mi mente, centrándome en la historia de ese Romance. Un pobre enamorado fue visitado en sueños por la Muerte quien le anuncia que su hora está próxima, el hombre inútilmente le pide un día pero solo le conceden una hora. La última voluntad del enamorado es pasar esa hora junto a su amada, deseo que, honestamente, compartiría de encontrarme en tan fatídica situación. La tragedia de esa historia medieval culmina en la inminente muerte del enamorado, cuando éste intentaba subir a la ventana de su amante y la cuerda de seda se rompe. Como lo prometió, la Muerte lo reclama pues la hora ya se había cumplido.

Cruel, irónico, agridulce. La Muerte siempre obtiene lo que desea sin conceder ventajas a nadie, pero somos incapaces de enfadarnos con ésta cuando somos nosotros mismos quienes inconscientemente nos entregamos a ese destino planificado por fuerzas superiores, haciendo que causemos nuestra propia ruina.

.

.

* * *

Noviembre de 1840 y la ausencia de las risas infantiles penetrando en la casa ya se resiente. Somos incapaces de procrear vida, nos hemos resignado a la soledad y aceptar un matrimonio sin hijos. Mas no era impedimento para que siguiéramos queriéndonos con excepcional ímpetu, solo me bastaba su compañía para estar en paz conmigo, solo ella me provocaba gran regocijo como nadie. Era todo tan perfecto, ideal. Estando en la calidez de un hogar que no envidiaba a otros, continué dedicándome a las odas que con tanto ahínco le recitaba a la señora de mis dichas. No hubo época más feliz que esta, cuando su presencia me consolaba y pasaba sus blancas manos por mi melena azabache, jugueteando con algunos mechones que sobresalían de la coleta que los sujetaba.

—¿Puedo…?—Preguntó Buttercup refiriéndose al nuevo cuento que acababa de escribir, luego de que había estudiado mi perfil y guiar su vista a las hojas sobre mi escritorio.

—Me harías un gran honor—tenía la costumbre de sentarla sobre mis piernas y rodearla de la cintura, aquella vez no sería la excepción. Entonces tomó el par de hojas y leyó tranquilamente mientras yo la observaba embelesado, pues los rayos matutinos le pegaban directo, reflejándome una calma con cada línea y sombras de su perfil apacible. Otra imagen que, seguramente, agregaría al borrador del texto que tenía en sus manos.

 _ **Blossom**_

 _Nemo me impune lacessit_

" _Nadie me hiere impunemente"_

 _Lema escocés_

 _La alegría siempre va acompañada de su hermana, la desdicha. No hay un estado absoluto en el que un individuo se quede para no salir de éste jamás. Se vive ambos extremos, se sufre, se goza, y todo en un ciclo sin fin. Al mismo tiempo, de la belleza nace la fealdad y viceversa, lo cierto es, que los contrarios se complementan como el horror y lo sublime se abrazan. El pasado resguarda lo alabado cuando eso mismo en el presente se rechaza, lo bueno se vuelve malo, lo siniestro se vuelve pulcro. Y así, constantemente sin terminar._

 _Mi nombre de pila es Brick, me niego a mencionar mi apellido para no denigrar el honor que implica la herencia familiar. Recuerdo haber vivido en uno de los castillos más deslumbrantes de la comarca, con los fuertes pilares sosteniendo los arcos del puente en la entrada de los dominios. Cada roca y relieve, cimentado con excelente ingenio de un artista conocedor de la arquitectura gótica, se alzaba con imponencia para sorprender a los transeúntes. Dentro de las murallas, su decoración resaltaba con algunos cuadros de ancestros que seguían un camino hasta una de las primeras habitaciones del castillo; una enorme biblioteca ostentaba cada volumen de una colección única en libros desconocidos, clásicos y no tan selectos. En dicha propiedad nací y crecí, mas ninguna riqueza material podía superar la necesidad de yacer con la fémina más encantadora que pude haber conocido._

 _Blossom y yo éramos hermanos, compartimos más que la sangre y secretos familiares. Nos convertimos en amantes tan pronto maduramos y vi en ella la viva imagen de una náyade provista de los encantos tan distintivos en los dioses. ¡Oh, mi amada Blossom! Seductora Afródita, de fantástica hermosura que conmueve mis sentidos cada vez que me habla, observa y brinda caricias en el podio de nuestro escondite secreto, atrás del mausoleo de madre sin temer manchar su memoria con nuestros impúdicos actos prohibidos. Ahí, entre los rosales que se extienden de su tumba a la próxima lápida del cementerio familiar, consumamos muchas veces nuestro amor._

 _Ahora puedo decir con seguridad que mi afecto hacia mi hermana menor rozaba en lo obsesivo y malsano, llevándome a cometer muchos crímenes imperdonables. Pero el amor concede el paso a la locura, la permite y la alienta. Soy, más que nada, un hombre enamorado, entregado a los excesos de su pasión, encaprichado con la perfección de mi adorada Blossom quien jamás sospecharía de la oscuridad que se esconde y crece en el corazón de su amado hermano mayor._

 _Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. De mi boca nunca saldrían las palabras de culpa y con desfachatez me atrevo a gritar que lo volvería a hacer, aun si pudiera regresar al pasado y se me conceda la oportunidad de evitar mi condena al infierno. No me queda en duda que disfruté tanto de la fría venganza que ideé contra el indeseado y recién marido de Blossom, como de hacer el amor con ella todavía estando casada con aquel pobre diablo. Si acaso pareciera un crimen pasional, por celos o cualquier otro motivo que tenga que ver con mi posición de amante, entonces debo negarlo antes de que se puedan hacer ideas equivocadas. Si yo causé la muerte de ese hombre, no fue por envidia a su privilegio de exponerse en público con mi dichosa pelirroja. Lo que hice, lo hice por años de ultrajes y mofas hacía mi integridad mucho antes de que pidiera la mano de mi hermana y, la más importante, por cometer la peor de las equivocaciones. Debo aclarar, no soy imprudente en mi actuar, mucho menos con algo tan delicado como una venganza hacía un ser tan despreciable._

 _La negra demencia solo empeoró cuando supe de la muerte de Blossom y me aferré a su sepelio, experimentando el dolor que me provocaba su ausencia. Casi enloquezco por completo cuando entré en la razón de que jamás volvería a ver sus ojos o sentir lo sedoso de su largo cabello pelirrojo. ¡Su cabello! ¡Su atractivo cabello suave al tacto y manejable entre mis manos! ¡Su provista cabellera que caía en cascadas por su espalda desnuda y la cual yo peinaba con los dedos luego de haberla querido tanto en nuestros encuentros fugaces! ¡Su melena pelirroja que olía a fragancias naturales que aliviaban las tensiones que me hacía sufrir su desleal e inmerecido esposo!_

 _Lo mórbido en la cuestión tiene su explicación con lo que pasaría después. Abatido me negué a dejarla por completo. Mi insana obsesión me orilló a profanar su tumba una semana después de su entierro. ¡¿Qué enfermos motivos me incitaron a cavar hasta dar con su féretro y abrirlo para dar con la figura de mi melliza!? ¡Amor! ¡Todo era por amor! ¡Único y sincero amor! Eso era lo que me inducía a robarle un mechón de cabello antes que alguien notara mi deplorable fechoría. Mas al ver el cadáver de Blossom, un terror indescriptible se acumuló en mis entrañas provocando que el corazón me latiera desenfrenado y no evitara proferir un grito de angustia y congoja._

 _Su cuerpo no estaba como solían colocarlos en el ataúd, había rastros de sangre coagulada en sus uñas y boca, atribuía que sus cuerdas vocales se habían desgarrado de tanto gritar, desesperada de que alguien la escuchara y la salvara de esa caja que la privaba de oxígeno. Pero nadie la había escuchado. Nadie. Conocía a mi melliza tan bien que en su infortunio mordió su lengua, era una curiosa manía que tenía cuando tenía episodios de crisis nerviosas. Desde luego, revisé el reverso de la tapa del féretro, solo para confirmar mi teoría y descubrir los rasguños marcados en la madera._

 _¡Viva! ¡La habían enterrado viva! ¡La habían creído muerta cuando solo había sufrido el mal de la catalepsia que la acogía desde niña! ¡La ignorancia de su marido la había matado y mi ausencia la había condenado!_

 _Me retorcí de impotencia mientras abrazaba el cadáver de Blossom… Susurrar su nombre ahora me dolía más que antes._

 _Pero la pena no me impidió consumirme en mi miserable duelo, ahora podía vengarme sin carga en la consciencia pues lo único que me había detenido todo este tiempo era Blossom, y yo no la habría condenado a la viudez para dejarla desamparada. Tuve la suficiente consideración para seguir soportando todo. Aunque, con mi hermana de nuevo bajo la fría tierra, debía, por lo menos, encontrar alivio con mi venganza. No fue complicado fingir camaradería con el ingenuo asesino ya ebrio, expresando mis condolencias y dándole los debidos ánimos porque yo también sufría por la pérdida._

 _Digo, con confianza, que no fue difícil embriagarlo con alcohol común, mas nunca es demasiado para un hombre en sus deficientes facultades por éste, bien podría continuar su intoxicación con mi exclusiva adquisición; un barril de amontillado en perfecto estado y el cual guardaba con gran recelo. Por supuesto, todo quedaba en la discreción ya que luego de conducirlo por los pasadizos subterráneos con la maravillosa excusa de que dicho licor requería de la humedad para poder conservarse, no sospechó de mis verdaderas intenciones y como un animal adiestrado caminó detrás de su amo._

 _Tropezó varias veces, inútilmente se aferró a las mohosas paredes. Faltaba poco para conducirlo a una de las recámaras donde lo encerraría y dejaría que se pudriera en la soledad, consumido por las alimañas que descansan en la tierra. Antiguamente, los pasadizos querían ser un intento de catacumbas para la familia, pero debido a su nula practicidad el proyecto quedó inconcluso, dejando varios espacios disponibles para los cuerpos. No me tiento el corazón, no poseo misericordia alguna y logro llevarlo apoyándolo en mis hombros hasta el lugar indicado._

 _Le haría sentir la misma desesperación que ella sintió…_

 _Ya estaba inconsciente por lo que simplemente lo arrojé y comencé mi labor de colocar ladrillo por ladrillo. Lo emparedé con la frialdad que me caracterizó en mi niñez cuando mataba sin pestañear los insectos que encontraba en los árboles del amplio jardín._

 _Mi alma había encontrado un poco de consuelo cuando besé el mechón pelirrojo que oculté entre mi saco y cuando rato después, habiendo acabado el trabajo, escuché los quejidos del infeliz al otro lado de la pared de ladrillos, despertando de su breve sueño, muy confundido y temeroso, tanto como Blossom lo pudo haber estado. Mi victima ya solo suplicaba, suplicaba, suplicaba…_

 _._

 _._

* * *

La versión final del cuento resultó ser un éxito y pude cobrar las merecidas regalías. Los admiradores no solo enviaron cartas con sus felicitaciones sino también algunos obsequios que llegaron hasta las puertas de la finca. Entre todos, destacaba un retrato que se robó toda mi curiosidad y el cual colgué en la estancia principal. Era peculiarmente hipnótico, el artista, anónimo, captó la esencia completa de la mujer pintada. Los ojos portaban más vida de lo que cualquier pintura pudo infundir al espectador, y dicho detalle era insólito. La dama estaba taciturna en su postura, serena y elegante, uno podía perderse en el retrato por horas sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía.

—Esa mujer me inquieta—repetía Buttercup cada vez que pasaba frente al retrato oval y estaba yo para recibir su queja. Sonreía, por supuesto, divertido por la evidente expectación que le producía—. Se ve demasiada viva, demasiado real.

—Debe ser así—me acerqué para quedar frente a la pintura como Buttercup también lo estaba—, ¿no te he contado su origen, querida? La historia detrás de la mujer de sonrisa sosegada que ahora se alza en nuestra estancia.

—La desconozco por completo.

—El artista quien la retrató era su entusiasta y diligente esposo—comencé—. Estaba tan enamorado de ella como lo estaba de su oficio de pintor. Creía con toda exaltación que debía honrar la belleza de la dama; un digno tributo a su arte y amor por su mujer. Pero nadie jamás pensó que llevaría todo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Día tras día, noche tras noche. En ningún momento se detuvo. Temía no captar la esencia de la espléndida modelo y arruinar la que sería su mejor obra. Su obsesión le cegó por completo que a pesar de ver cada facción en su rostro, no contempló que la vida de su esposa era arrebatada con cada pincelada que él daba. Ella, por su parte, nunca imaginó desistir por más débil que comenzara a sentirse. Y cuando su marido terminó de retocar el melocotón de sus pequeños labios en el lienzo, de los verdaderos salió un último aliento.

—El retrato fue la causa de su muerte…

—No—corregí—, el retrato es su vida. Lo que pudo ser una obsesión para quien escuche su triste historia, en el fondo él sabía que todo era por su amor, un sacrificio para inmortalizarla.

Miré de reojo a Buttercup, analizando con más detalle la pintura como si intentara confirmar mi relato en la imagen de la dama. No me contuve al ver su ingenuidad y reí revelando mi farsa.

—¡Te acabas de inventar todo eso!—Me recriminó al tiempo que me daba un leve golpe en el pecho y yo soltaba una fresca carcajada—, ¡me habías asustado, tú… grandísimo bellaco!

Aunque su enojo era en serio, no podía sentir pena por ello. La obligué a encararme, pues su mal humor la incitaba a darme la espalda y debía remediar la inocente broma que le había hecho. Luego, la tomé del mentón tiernamente y me acerqué con la intención de pegar nuestras frentes.

—Merezco tu rabieta pues he sido un mezquino, aunque no todo es mentira, vida mía—susurré al tomarla de las manos—. No hay muestra más grande de adoración por parte de un artista, que la de su exigencia para conservar la esencia de su compañera.

—Aunque eso la termine matando…

—Todos hemos de morir algún día, mi dulce Buttercup, pero si puedo conservarte para aliviar la pena de sabernos efímeros, entonces robaría toda esa vida que te quedara con mis letras. Tu cuerpo mortal me abandonaría para siempre, pero tu alma me pertenecería al leerte en mis poemas. Estarías viva a través de los tiempos como el mismo amor que yo te tengo.

Besé con delicadeza sus dedos que entrelazaba con los míos para alzar mi vista al carmín acumulado de sus mejillas. Oh, mi vergonzosa esposa, enamorada de mis palabras y del dueño de éstas, pues busca con ceremonia mi boca para sellarlo todo con un beso.

.

.

* * *

 _ **El incendio de la casa Femme**_

 _Lo que a continuación contaré en dicho relato no es cosa de tomarla a la ligera como aquellas pláticas entre colegas que luego se olvidan por la banalidad que las envuelve. Mi anécdota, lejos de ser la típica que da entrada a una conversación amena, promueve la incomodidad de quienes me escuchan y permiten que la duda los ataque con gran recelo. El que me crean ya es una cuestión individual, pues siempre otorgo la oportunidad de ver la historia como una serie de acontecimientos inverosímiles nacientes de una vívida y exquisita imaginación macabra. Algunos, incluso, podrán tildarme de soberbio cuando aseguro que solo yo habría podido apreciar tales hechos, ya que con insistencia decía que las grandes historias solo podían ocurrirle a grandes personas. Me alejo pues, de las charlas frecuentes que por su monotonía son predeciblemente aburridas. Alguien como yo, contando con las riquezas suficientes para viajar, no podía conformarse con tales experiencias tan normales en la gente común._

 _Sí, peco de la gran petulancia que se me acusa, mas no hartaré al lector que desea saber dicha anécdota con tantas vueltas, es necesario que se sepa la causa de lo que me llevó a experimentar tan insólito evento, pues mi arrogancia excedente de todo un bohemio fue el principal motivo que me llevó a ello. Así pues, todo parte de un recuerdo, con lo que brinda mayor oportunidad al espectador para que dude de mis palabras, posiblemente modificadas con exageraciones para cubrir los huecos imprecisos que mi memoria no logra esclarecer._

 _Sucedió cuando era un joven vigoroso que gozaba de la mitad de sus veintes, rodeado de las mejores compañías y teniendo la gracia ideal para atraer gente interesante a mi círculo social. En aquellas épocas mis preocupaciones eran pocas y, como aún hoy en día, poseía un gusto por las celebraciones de corte extravagante. Para entonces, tenía un buen compañero que cumplía con mis superficiales exigencias de rico; un excelente amigo, hijo de una importante familia de origen Gales, de visión emprendedora que le habría asegurado un éxito implacable. El buen Boomer, representante de tan alentadora herencia, era la mejor de mis amistades._

 _Pasábamos nuestras tardes discutiendo temas selectos de corte intelectual como al mismo tiempo disfrutábamos de los placeres fugaces y para nada rapaces. Degustábamos deliciosos alcoholes y cálidas compañías femeninas, pero lo que más llenaba nuestras ansias juveniles eran los viajes a lugares desconocidos provistos de antiquísimas leyendas. Boomer sabía de antemano lo afortunado que era al poder vivir todo eso, yo, por otro lado, parecía más un hombre inconsciente de su condición tan insignificante. Creía con tal ceguedad que merecía lo que teníamos, él en cambio conservaba una visión distinta de las cosas. Era más humilde por increíble que sonase, pero no debía sorprenderme, su experiencia en viajes lo habían cultivado como el hombre culto y educado que debía ser._

 _Boomer sabía mucho de navegación, conocía los secretos que un marino veterano se guardaba para sí, a la vez que contaba historias novedosas de cada embarcación a la que se aventuraba. Por aquel entonces no me extrañaba que trajera cada artículo sobresaliente por su rareza para nosotros los locales ingleses. El extranjero tenía misterios que reservarse para los demás pero no para el gallardo muchacho que coleccionaba cada artefacto llamativo. Muchas veces visité la habitación que tenía reservada para sus hallazgos. Imagínense una bodega lustrosa llena de tesoros como lo habrían estado las tumbas de los faraones en los mejores tiempos para los egipcios. Así es como mi buen amigo ostentaba sus recuerdos de sus viajes, incluso, tenía entre toda su colección un favorito; un llamativo escarabajo de oro que yacía en un escaparate al fondo del enorme cuarto._

 _Puede que con lo usual que era tanto para él como para cualquiera que lo conociera el que coleccionara todo objeto rimbombante, nos significara un mal presentimiento que él regresara de otro de sus tantos viajes con las manos vacías. Es verdad que no le presté mucha importancia en su momento, pues de igual modo compensó lo faltante con la noticia de su nuevo compromiso con una hermosa muchacha. No era para menospreciar que su mayor tesoro ya no fuera esa figura de insecto sino su misma prometida. Con tal osadía me atreví a mirarla con otros ojos que no fueran los de un hombre respetuoso, pues quedé completamente prendado de su belleza la vez que la conocí. Ahora me avergüenzo de tales pensamientos, porque es verdad que sufrí de una envidia mal sana hacía mi amable amigo._

 _De repente todo había cambiado, con la llegada de Bubbles el espíritu aventurero de Boomer se fue apagando hasta casi quedar extinto. Ya no era el mismo muchacho despreocupado sediento de experiencias desconocidas, a cambio, había desistido a cualquier salida como si la elegante y dulce doncella hubiese aplacado su rebeldía. No lo malentiendan, aquello había significado un cambio para bien, pues nada bueno traía a una familia de renombre como los Femme, escándalos tan vistos en un joven de hábitos errantes. No obstante, el cambio de ambientes hizo que ambos nos distanciáramos. Yo no podía sentar cabeza como él, mi apellido no era tan importante a comparación suya._

 _Por supuesto, un par de años después nos veríamos de nuevo. Esta vez por el capricho de nuestros destinos. Boomer acababa de enviudar para su gran desgracia y regresaba a sus viejas prácticas. De su último viaje traía la adquisición más maravillosa de todas según me contaban las amistades que teníamos en común, sin embargo, tanto era el misterio que envolvía el nuevo tesoro pues se negaba a mostrárselo a cualquiera. A decir verdad, se especulaba con justas razones que solo él tenía acceso a mirarlo. Yo nunca tuve el interés o la curiosidad por ver lo que escondía con tanto recelo, mas los eventos me llevaron a descubrirlo eventualmente._

 _A todo esto, Boomer era el último Femme, su amada mujer había partido sin darle hijos y sus antecesores habían muerto para aumentar la carga sobre sus hombros. Era obvio que se resguardaría en sus valiosos objetos luego de haber pasado por tales infortunios. Pero ese cambio de humor en él no le impidió organizar una fiesta en su honor, luego de que volviera a tierra y encerrara su secreto en el cuarto de tesoros. Esa noche organizaría una mascarada en la que, claro estaba, yo sería invitado._

 _Todo era tan maravilloso como lo recordaba cuando salíamos a fiestas de ese calibre. Pero la decadencia que a duras penas se disimulaba con las decoraciones carnavalescas, hacía mella en mis ganas de indagación. Quería preguntarle cómo había estado los últimos tres años luego de que dejáramos de vernos. Porque efectivamente, él no era el mismo y su descuidado aspecto me lo afirmaba. Ni con su máscara de lentejuelas plateadas para la fiesta podía disimular su mirada de derrota y cansancio. Podía discurrir en las ojeras que muy probablemente descansaban sus ojos, pero podía entender la causa, ¿qué hombre podía dormir en la soledad de su lecho luego de haber sentido el calor de la mujer adorada, para haberla perdido imprevistamente hace apenas unos meses? La mascarada era una distracción a su miseria, su tesoro escondido, un posible consuelo intimo que le recordara a su esposa._

 _La velada concurrió con normalidad en un inicio, las risas estaban llenas de júbilo y las emociones promovían los excesos. Entre los atuendos lujosos, cascabeles y máscaras deslumbrantes, caminaba Boomer con su grácil porte para atravesar la aglomeración en la pista y ocultarse entre las largas y espesas cortinas rojas que cubrían los ventanales enormes de su casa. Desde la distancia pude identificar que se trataba de él y decidí que era momento de abordarlo luego de una noche frívola con invitados igual de insustanciales. Pensé que Boomer estaría agradecido con mi compañía como en los viejos tiempos de colegio, mas no reparé que se alejaba para evitar cualquier contacto humano y encerrarse en su habitación especial como era de esperarse. Ah, más mi egocentrismo me llevó a pretender que él me necesitaba, algo verdaderamente ingrato de mi parte, ya que no entendía ese dolor que lo acosaba._

 _Con todo y mi egoísmo, le seguí hasta que la música había desaparecido de nuestros oídos. Caminé guardando mi distancia por los pasillos alfombrados y oscuros de la casona, ni siquiera las velas de los candelabros estaban encendidos. Dicha acción era para evitar que cualquier persona ya sea sobria o ebria por los alcoholes extensivos pasara por ahí. Yo por ser su mejor amigo pensé que estaba excluido de aquella descripción de merodeadores indeseados, por lo mismo que me creía especial._

 _No quise llamarlo, estaba tan absorto por el aire enigmático que se respiraba, así que solo observé como la capa de Boomer desaparecía al cerrar la puerta del famoso cuarto. Titubeé al llegar a la puerta de caoba tallada porque mi mente comenzó a jugar con mis nervios. De repente, el secreto que Boomer guardaba al otro lado parecía importarme más de lo necesario aun cuando juraba que eso no era de mi incumbencia y no tenía las ganas de descubrirlo. El contexto me llevó a querer indagar más de la cuenta… Oh, necio de mí que no respeté la privacidad de una amistad invadida por la congoja. Hoy, veinte años después de aquel incidente, no puedo perdonarme por lo que hice y por lo que no debí ver._

 _Trémulo giré la perilla de la puerta con cuidado de no hacer rechinar los engranes de la puerta vieja y corroída por los pocos cuidados que recibía. Me encontré así con la oscuridad perversa que heló mi sangre aunque ni su abismal silencio pudo callar los alterados latidos de mi corazón. Al fondo poco a poco crecía una luz de una vela, luego dos, tres, cuatro… hasta que esa sección quedó iluminada e hice caso a mis instintos para acercarme. Seguía oculto para el distinguido caballero de capa negra que prendía el último candil, por lo que no notó mi presencia y en consecuencia se dirigió confiado hasta una enorme caja oblonga._

 _Seguro ahí estaba el famoso secreto, pensé sin sentir culpa al fisgonear en su privacidad. No me equivocaba, pues Boomer posó su mano en la tapa con extraña ternura que pensé inmediatamente el valor sentimental que significaba para él. ¿Un regalo de bodas? ¿Algo que le recordara a su perdida Bubbles? No. Algo más fuerte que todo eso junto, algo que debió permanecer oculto o lejos de un cuarto de tesoros. No puedo evitar que un frío en la nuca me erice los vellos como en ese instante lo sentí cuando mi vista no podía dar abasto a lo que presenciaba. Cada seguro fue retirado con parsimonia para que de ellos se liberara la tapa que cubría el tesoro más grande para el desdichado viudo._

 _La música de la orquesta llegó extraordinariamente hasta las paredes de la funesta bodega, el eco de un vals replicó en sus esquinas y con tan pegajosa melodía, el solitario heredero emprendió un baile con el cuerpo embalsamado de su tan amada Bubbles. Era ella, estaba seguro de que era ella. No podía ser una réplica exacta de una muñeca rubia de ojos azules, tampoco se trataba de una ilusión. No había bebido tanto esa noche aunque bien hubiera deseado estar sedado de sensaciones embriagantes para olvidarlo todo._

 _Es poco el terror que puedo describir con frases para contar a detalle lo que me pareció verle bailar devotamente con el conservado cadáver. Mi temblor fue la ruina de mi sigilo, porque atemorizado y con las ganas de salir huyendo de ahí, retrocedí con torpeza para topar con el escaparate donde yacía ese escarabajo que en otro tiempo fue más valioso que una esposa muerta y petrificada. El ruido alertó al hombre que en ningún instante se separó de su dama. Buscó con la mirada al intruso y no tardó en encontrarme._

 _No me dirigió palabra alguna, pero ambos sabíamos que después de haber descubierto su insana práctica, uno de los dos no podía salir vivo de ahí._

 _Si ahora puedo contar lo acontecido esa noche, es porque claramente pude salvarme de la ira de Boomer. Aunque llamarle a eso ira, no sería más que la exageración ingrata de alguien que renuncia a lo que hubo en el pasado. Les recuerdo la amabilidad de mi apreciado amigo y el honesto afecto de camarería que nos teníamos, calumniar en su contra al decir que peleó conmigo hasta el punto de intentar matarme y cubrir su enfermo secreto, sería deshonroso para su memoria. Pero no puedo esconder que él no estaba mentalmente bien, por más que quiera defenderle, lo que vi decía lo contrario y lo que ocurrió luego, solo reafirma su locura._

 _Como si se despidiera, besó la frente de su querida Bubbles y me dio la espalda, dándome la oportunidad de correr antes que tirara los candiles altos con sus velas, importándole un bledo si caían sobre los papiros de sus más descomunales viajes. Quemaría todo, pero yo aún podía salvarme. Así lo hice como todo un cobarde que no quiere enfrentar tan horrenda escena. Poco después vi y olí el humo en los pasillos, las llamas extendiéndose por éstos hasta que grité alertando a los invitados que la casa se quemaba. Todos logramos huir del incendio a excepción del anfitrión, cuyo último deseo había sido morir junto al cuerpo de su amada, fundido con él hasta que de ambos no quedara absolutamente nada._

 _Frente a mí, la gran casa Femme se consumía en fuego, imaginando con toda la especulación posible, las siluetas de los amantes bailando un último vals._

.

.

* * *

No puedo resistir más esta precaria forma de refugio. Ya no veo dicha cada vez que escribo porque de mi pluma solo sale miseria y dolor. Lo que antes me llenaba de júbilo ahora me lastima al no tenerla a mi lado. Ya no escribo con ella ordenando mis hojas y tintero, ahora lo hago para olvidarme de la realidad por un momento, cosa patética, ya que eso implica lo poco que puedo hacer por mi esposa. La tuberculosis me la está quitando… poco a poco, me la está arrebatando.

Dos años han pasado desde que ella cayó frente a mis pies mientras me cantaba un Romance a la par que sus dedos tocaban las cuerdas de su arpa. Su boca estaba pintada de sangre, su tos le impidió seguir con la historia del Conde Olinos, pero mi reacción era lo más sobresaliente. Nada se comparaba al miedo que sentí cuando la sostuve en brazos y desesperadamente llamaba a mi tía para que le hablara a un médico. Todo pasó tan rápido, de un instante a otro, yo me encontraba embelesado con lo trágico de un amor prohibido entre un Conde y una princesa, para luego tratar de aliviar el dolor de mi esposa con promesas entrecortadas.

Mis arrullos de aliento querían calmarla, pero yo sabía que la maldición regresaba a mí. Ya reconocía los síntomas de la infame enfermedad, no podía estar más devastado cuando el doctor me confirmó mis sospechas. Inútilmente me quería engañar con la esperanza de que se tratara de un resfriado común, pero la sangre que tosía Buttercup solo me hundía en una desesperación desastrosa. De repente, nuestro hogar cálido se volvió sombrío, las flores se fueron marchitando como mi amada lo hacía. Y así me entregué al peligroso vicio de la bebida.

Perdí mi trabajo en el periódico y en mi lugar contrataron a mi adversario Mitchelson. Para colmo, el dinero escaseó como nunca y temía no conseguir la medicina que Buttercup necesitaba. Su pobre madre volvía a recurrir a la lástima y pedir limosna. Yo, a rogar, dejando mi orgullo de lado y recurrir al hombre que había jurado no volver a ver. Mi padre adoptivo se había vuelto a casar luego de que Lauren muriera, pero su actual esposa me odiaba tanto como yo a ella. No estaba a discusión, el señor Altimore me había desamparado por completo.

La situación decadente de la casa revelaba el cambio económico. Nunca gané tanto con mis textos, pero jamás había pasado por tanto desprecio como ahora. La salud en declive de Buttercup junto con mi temor de perderla para siempre me obligó a refugiarme en la bebida cuando las letras no alcanzaban a consolarme. Debido a eso, mi reputación decayó notablemente y las habladurías de Mitchelson no ayudaban. Muchos mitos se crearon a partir de mis comportamientos frenéticos, que tarde o temprano me convertiría en un personaje más de mis cuentos y mataría a alguien. Quizás, no estaban tan equivocados, pero lejos de ser el criminal que tanto describía en mis relatos, me volvía esa alma en pena llorándole a su mujer.

Pero ni la ausencia de mi madre biológica, de Lauren, Sarah o Brute, era tan lamentable como lo era vivir la caída de mi devota prima. ¿No es cruel amarla tanto y saber que no se puede hacer nada para aliviar sus lamentos? Quizás era mi castigo por haber maldecido tanto a Dios y su gusto de quitarme lo que más quería en este mundo. Sí, Dios me castigaba por motivos que solo él conocía… y yo le odiaba por ello.

Mi pobre Buttercup, no solo sufría por su enfermedad sino por mi falta al verme tan perdido y desamparado. Por eso me encerraba en mi cuarto a solas, para evitar que se culpara a sí misma y me encontrara tan indefenso. Me odiaba cada vez que recuperaba la consciencia luego de haber caído al sueño inducido por el Ron, y saber que Buttercup me escuchaba maldecir toda mi existencia cuando no estaba pendiente de todas mis facultades, así como la hería de impotencia por el crujir de los muebles que yo rompía luego de ser poseído y convertido en todo un energúmeno.

Perdí tantas amistades y las pocas que aún me seguían yo las evitaba. Sentía un gran asco hacía mi persona, nadie merecía sentir pena por Butch Altimore Him, el detestable escritor borracho y violento quien se transformaba en el condenado de sus historias góticas de horror y melancolía. Tendía a hundirme a mi propia ruina, con esa naturaleza tan destructiva, acababa hundiendo a los demás. Por eso prefería estar solo, por eso debí quedarme solo. Eternamente solo.

Ah, mi querido botón de oro, mi pequeña mujercita, mi preciado tesoro. Estás muriendo y yo no puedo salvarte de tan doloroso destino. Mi amor, mi adorada señora… Estás muriendo… y yo no puedo hacer nada.

.

.

* * *

 _ **B**_ _usco un final donde estemos juntos los dos._ _ **  
U**_ _n descanso donde me consueles con tu amor piadoso._ _ **  
T**_ _odo un paraíso forjado en tus brazos,_ _ **  
C**_ _onmigo ceñida a ellos en tu calidez de esposo._ _ **  
H**_ _oy por siempre… Y nada más.  
_ _ **  
A**_ _ñoro el alivio de tu alma herida y_ _ **  
L**_ _as penas en tus ánimos yo quisiera extintas._ _ **  
T**_ _e pido –por eso te pido– ser eterna en tus pensamientos._ _ **  
I**_ _gnora tu agonía, tu cadalso, tus desdichas…  
_ _ **M**_ _enos el cariño que fielmente te profeso.  
_ _ **O**_ _lvida el resto y_ _ **  
R**_ _ecuerda mi amor por ti._ _ **  
E**_ _so es todo… Y nada más_ _ **.**_

 _ **H** umilde indago un hogar en nuestro cielo esperado,  
_ _ **I**_ _maginándome por siempre tuya, que aunque muera y  
_ _ **M**_ _uera pronto, no estés solo… Nunca, nunca más._

 **Buttercup Him, febrero de 1846**

No solo calentó nuestro lecho en las largas auroras boreales de invierno cuando su traslucida piel se aferraba a la mía. También lo hicieron sus suaves palabras que penetraron con fastuosos sentimientos la dura carcasa que me obligué a formar luego de perderlo todo. Y ahora, abatido y penosamente abandonado, me aferro a su acróstico que con tanto esmero hizo para mí. ¿Por qué la presión en mi pecho no desaparece aun después varios años torturándome con su lenta partida? Porque la resignación no nacía de la costumbre, menos al desistir de su condición tan débil pero a la vez tan hermosa como siempre. Mi esposa moría cada día y yo la sabía muerta desde el momento que enfermó. Mis cuentos solo escribían mis deseos a este punto tan fehacientes; Un reencuentro en las puertas celestiales de oro con laureles en nuestras cabezas, mientras ella me guiaba a ese paraíso prometido como Beatriz lo hizo con Dante.

—Amor mío—me habló con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, juntando lo necesario para no toser más sangre—, ¿dónde estás?

—Estoy aquí, a tu lado—hablé al incorporarme y acercarme para tomarla de la mano, misma que me buscaba con desesperación.

—Butch…—susurró mi nombre y sonrió levemente al saberse protegida conmigo ahí.

—Querida mía, no te fuerces tanto.

—Voy a morir… esta noche, cariño mío—apreté su mano con las mías y escondí mi cara en ellas. Buttercup agonizaba en perdurables delirios y yo me entregaba a esa oscuridad con ella—. Oh, Butch… ¿quién cuidará de ti ahora? Mamá debe prometérmelo…

—Shh…—beso con ternura el dorso frío que sostengo y me obligo a mirarla. El par de esmeraldas me ven con melancolía cuando siento un nudo en la garganta impidiéndome hablar con más claridad.

—Mi amado Butch… Nada en esta vida me pareció más hermoso que tú y tus cuidados. Me alegra haberte conocido—acaricia mis mejillas y me dejo hacer memorizando cada segundo que sus dedos pasan de mis sienes a mi barbilla—. Ahora debo marchar… mas no te dejo solo. A dónde quiera que mi alma vaya, cuidaré de ti hasta el momento que volvamos a vernos.

Verla en cama tendida en tales condiciones de pobreza me partió el corazón. Lo único que tenía para resguardarse del frío era mi vieja capa de cadete que ella abrazaba cada noche con la esperanza de amanecer mejor. Aquel trapo viejo que acompañó sus dolencias cuando yo me veía incapaz de mirarla así, fue lo mismo que usé en su funeral para rendirle sus merecidos honores.

—Amor mío…—entonces la miré esa última vez, una última antes que la muerte se la llevara lejos—, recuerda que no estás solo… Nunca más.

Pero su deseo solo me sirvió de tormentoso recordatorio cuando en la cama solo quedó su cuerpo frío, sereno y delicado. Uno, que me colmó de pesadillas por la impotencia de verme solo aun si ella me dijo lo opuesto antes de darme su última sonrisa.

Mi alma lloraba por ella. Mi calor buscaba el suyo. Mis deseos por vivir solo me conducían a su tumba donde llegué a dormir varias noches después.

¿Cómo tolerar tan lúgubre atmósfera en la que enterraba mis uñas en la tierra de su sepulcro en busca de sus ojos dotados de amor, implorando, ya en vano, que éstos jamás se hubieran cerrado nunca con tal de mirarlos en mi aparente amargura infinita?

Sigo sin entender cómo pude seguir viviendo por dos largo años luego de eso. Porque aunque hubiera tenido la oportunidad de volver a casarme con una buena mujer letrada –aunque ciertamente, era poetisa mediocre–, rechacé cada oportunidad de superar mi depresión. Puedo jurar que la locura me volvió intratable. Me encerré en mis pobres aposentos ahogándome en botellas de licor barato. Pero mi corazón, ¡mi maldito corazón seguía latiendo! Yo deseaba seguir a Buttercup pero mi órgano se empeñaba a seguir funcionando, mortificándome con cada indeseado palpitar.

¡Maldita sea la hora en la que nací para crecer y vivir odiándome!

.

.

* * *

Es tiempo de regresar al comienzo y dar explicaciones para resolver el misterio del porqué es que terminé varado a mitad de la siniestra madrugada en los desperdicios de un callejón. Antes que nada, debo hacer mucho hincapié en la condición de mi aspecto tan desalineado y poco recomendado para salir una noche de invierno en las sucias calles de Baltimore. Pues no es sorpresa que mi embriaguez me haya llevado hasta la búsqueda de mi esposa muerta.

Unas horas antes, cuando las manecillas del enorme reloj que tenía en mi estudio no indicaban las doce, me encontraba leyendo cualquier cosa de valor incierto para distraer las sombras que no se iban, ni siquiera con una botella de vino barato como ineficaz para ponerme a dormir. La calma sombría ya comenzaba a relajarme, arrullándome y cabeceando de vez en vez frente al libro que mis manos todavía sostenían. El llamado de la medianoche no tardó en marcarse en el viejo reloj de pared, más no fue aquello el causante de mi despejo repentino, porque afuera de mi encerrada habitación escuché atento el golpeteo a una puerta, una ventana. ¿Un visitante imprevisto a estas altas horas de la noche? No, solo era el viento, intenté recurrir a la lógica.

¡Ah, pero los demonios no duermen cuando el hombre se haya expuesto de tal manera! ¡Debe ser acosado por la maldad de sus deplorables naturalezas! Una depravada criatura perturbaba mi sueño que en otros tiempos repetían el nombre de Buttercup. Afuera, en mi ventana las ramas que se movían con la brisa impedían nuevamente mi paz. ¡Alguien tocaba! Me volví a repetir. ¿Acaso es la muerte buscándome?

Ya sea por el tardío efecto de mi ebriedad, salí sin disponer de nada más que de una chaqueta gastada que mis pocos amigos me habían obsequiado, casi a forma de caridad. Solo seguí lo primero que vi; una ave color ébano de turbulento graznar… ¡Ah, un cuervo! ¡Un cuervo! ¡Qué animal tan funesto y perverso, perfecto para anunciarme y guiarme a la inmediata muerte!

Sí, toda cordura se disipa, se esfuma. Demente estoy ante mi suerte final.

"Nunca más"

Me detengo, caigo al suelo pestilente y la tormenta acompaña con dramatismo mi duelo contra mi verdugo. ¡¿Pero qué es lo que has dicho, criatura infame?! ¿¡Cómo es que te atreves a repetir sus palabras?! ¿¡Te burlas de mí, vil pájaro negruzco?!

"Nunca más"

—¡Dios se apiade de mi alma!—Abro mis brazos para obtener por fin lo que tanto había anhelado. Mi descanso… mi merecido descanso.

Bestia infernal o mensajero divino, ¡lo que sea que seas! Solo llévame con ella. Esa… Esa es mi última petición.

La vista se nubla, mi cuerpo ya no me responde. Los latidos por fin se callan.

La escucho… cantando.

…

¿Es este mi Edén prometido?

Ya nunca estaré solo, ¿no es así, Buttercup?

—Nunca mi amor… Nunca más.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _¡Buena luna a todos mis queridos lectores, aberraciones de los infiernos, que andan por aquí y me acompañan en otra lectura más!_**

 _Hoy les he traído una historia especial, regalo para una personita especial. Mi querida amiga ama con locura a don Poe (?), no la culpo, el hombre es un genio. El proceso de escritura con este One-Shot fue complicado, el más difícil que he hecho hasta el momento en todos mis años en el fandom y como ficker. Consideraba que al tratarse de Lenore'sTears y por ser un homenaje a Poe debía esforzarme el triple de lo que comúnmente hago. ¿Quieren saber algo? Fue todo un reto. No quería imitar el estilo de este escritor por obvias razones, aunque por tratarse de una clara referencia a él, debí implementar muchos de sus elementos para lograr algo decente. ¿Saben otra cosa? Estoy extrañamente satisfecha con el resultado. Quizás hayan detectado uno que otro error por ahí porque ya no reedité (vamos, me moría por subirlo), pero creo que usé las herramientas necesarias para darles algo entretenido._

 _No sé si hubo a alguien más que le haya interesado esta historia, pero me doy por bien servida si llegaron hasta aquí. Ahora, a quienes estén interesados en dejar un review comentando cualquier cosa sobre lo que les pareció el one, les propongo que me respondan la pregunta; ¿Cuántas referencias a las obras de Poe identificaron? No es obligatorio responder, pero sería interesante ver qué tal lo hice en ese aspecto o si acaso les recordé a algo._

 _Ahora, debo decir que no soy buena en poesía. Sí, soy una papa inválida en cuanto a la métrica y retórica. Los breves poemas que mostré no obedecen ningún tipo de poema versado, jajaja, pero bueno, hice lo que pude._

 _Otro dato, es cierto que menciono por ahí unos Romances medievales españoles, canciones popularmente recitadas en la época del medievo por autores anónimos. Vale, una pensaría que al tratarse de un Butch "Poetificado" (lel) sus influencias serían más para la literatura inglesa y mis lecturas debieron ir más para ese lado, ¡pero hey!, debo confesar que la literatura inglesa no es mi fuerte sino la hispanomexicana, o en su defecto, la española por motivos obvios a la carrera que me encuentro estudiando. Igual, es mi fanfic, YOLO, en mi opinión, mientras obedezca la corriente romántica y por ende dé una gran influencia medieval, se vale. Pueden buscar los romances "La Muerte y el Enamorado" y "El Conde Olinos", por cierto, están en YouTube. También puse cierto guiño a otra de mis lecturas favoritas; "Noches lúgubres" de José Cadalso. Igual, no es necesario que sepan de todo esto para haber leído, son datos curiosos que me doy la molestía de implementar._

 _Por último, no me culpen por la actitud pedante que se le distinguía a Butch en uno que otro pasaje en este One, pues Poe en cierta forma lo era. Jajajaja, pero así se le quiere. En fin, espero que haya sido del agrado de los lectores que abrieron el link a esta historia. Muchas gracias a quienes llegaron hasta acá y a los que lo agreguen a sus favoritos._

 _Lenore'sTears, espero haya logrado captar la esencia de tu crush._

 _Yo me despido no sin antes de decirles como siempre que, ¡nos estamos leyendo!_

 _ **Mortem.**_


End file.
